Simplify the following expression: $r = \dfrac{4q + 4}{7q} \times \dfrac{1}{8}$
Answer: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $r = \dfrac{(4q + 4) \times 1} {(7q) \times 8}$ $r = \dfrac{4q + 4}{56q}$ Simplify: $r = \dfrac{q + 1}{14q}$